characterfandomcom-20200223-history
JimJam (Asia)
JimJam (Asia) is an localised children's preschool television channel based on the main JimJam channel which was a joint venture between Hit Entertainment and Chellomedia. The channel launched on Singapore's StarHub TV in November 2008 - the only difference is that the programmes and promotional voiceovers are different. Programs *The Adventures of Gracie Lou *Angelina Ballerina *Animal Antics *The Animal Shelf *Animal Stories *Ava Riko Teo *Babar *Baby Antonio's Circus *The Baby Triplets *Bagpuss *Bananas in Pyjamas *Barney & Friends *Benjamin the Farm *The Berenstain Bears *Biggleton *Bing Bunny *Blue's Clues *Bob the Builder *Booby and Booba *Bod *Bonny, Banana, and Mo *Bottle Top Bill *Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie *Bump *Button Moon *Caillou *Camberwick Green *Care Bears *Charlie Chalk *Chloe's Closet *Christopher Crocodile *Chuggington *Clangers *Corduroy *Crystal Tipps and Alistair *Cubeez *Danny and Daddy *Dig and Dug *Dorothy the Dinosaur *Dougie in Disguise *Engie Benjy *The Family Ness *Fifi and the Flowertots *Fimbles *Fireman Sam *Franklin *Frootie Tooties *The Flumps *Gazoon *Guess How Much I Love You *Hattytown *Hana's Helpline *Harry the Bunny *Henry's Cat *Heroes of the City *Hey Duggee *Hilltop Hospital *The Hoobs *Huxley Pig *I Spy *In the Night Garden *Insect Antics *Igloo Gloo *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks *James the Cat *Jarmies *Junglies *Kate & Mim-Mim *King Rollo *Kipper *Little Bear *Little Fables *MacDonald's Farm *Madeline *The Magic House *Messy Goes to Okido *Miffy *Mio and Mao *Monchhichis *Monkey See, Monkey Do *Mopatop's Shop *Mr Benn *My First *Noddy in Toyland *Noksu *Oswald *Pablo the Little Red Fox *Paddington Bear *Patchwork Pals *PB Bear and Friends *Percy the Park Keeper *Pingu *Play with Me Sesame *Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave *Rub-a-Dub-Dub *Rubbadubbers *Rupert *Sali Mali *The Save-Ums *Simon *Slim Pig *Strawberry Shortcake *Tac the Tractor *Thomas and Friends *Timbuctoo *The Treacle People *Treetown *Wiggly Park *Will Quack Quack *Wobbly Land *The Wombles *Wussywat the Clumsy Cat *Yoho Ahoy *Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! LINEUPS (Monday-Thursday) *6:00: The Wombles *6:30: HattyTown *6:40: Biggleton *6:50: Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! *7:00: Little Fables *7:05: Mio and Mao *7:10: Harry the Bunny *7:15: Bagpuss *7:30: Corduroy *8:00: Madeline *8:30: Franklin *9:00: The Berenstain Bears *9:30: Jarmies *9:40: Crystal Tipps and Alistair *9:45: The Baby Triplets *9:50: Igloo Gloo *10:00: Thomas and Friends *10:30: Frootie Tooties *10:35: Wobbly Land *10:40: MacDonald's Farm *11:00: Huxley Pig *11:10: Bump *11:15: Will Quack Quack *11:20: Animal Antics *11:30: Barney & Friends *12:00: Pablo the Little Red Fox *12:10: Miffy and Friends *12:15: Bananas in Pyjamas *12:20: Hey Duggee *12:30: Treetown *1:00: Rupert Bear *1:30: Messy Goes to Okido *1:40: Gazoon *1:45: Wild Life *1:50: James the Cat *2:00: Paddington Bear *2:30: The Magic House *2:40: Christopher Crocodile *2:45: Clangers *3:00: Angelina Ballerina *3:30: Chloe's Closet *3:40: Heroes of the City *3:50: My First *4:00: Little Bear *4:30: Care Bears *5:00: Fireman Sam *5:10: Mouse and Mole *5:15: Guess How Much I Love You *5:30: Blue's Clues *6:00: King Rollo *6:05: Bod *6:10: The Family Ness *6:15: Mr Benn *6:30: In the Night Garden *7:00: Madeline *7:30: Care Bears *8:00: CLOSEDOWN (Friday-Sunday) *6:00: The Wombles *6:30: Percy the Park Keeper *6:40: Chuggington *6:50: Miffy and Friends *7:00: Rubbadubbers *7:10: Sali Mali *7:15: Bottle Top Bill *7:30: Strawberry Shortcake *8:00: The Berenstain Bears *8:30: Franklin *9:00: Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie *9:35: Blue's Clues *10:00: Bob the Builder *10:10: Wiggly Park *10:15: Engie Benjy *10:30: Bing Bunny *10:40: Angelina Ballerina *10:55: Gazoon *11:00: Huxley Pig *11:10: Bump *11:15: Will Quack Quack *11:20: Animal Antics *11:30: Barney & Friends *12:00: Pablo the Little Red Fox *12:10: Miffy and Friends *12:15: Bananas in Pyjamas *12:20: Hey Duggee *12:30: Play with Me Sesame *1:00: Oswald *1:10: Tac the Tractor *1:20: Noddy in Toyland *1:30: Fimbles *1:50: Igloo Gloo *2:00: Paddington Bear *2:30: Charlie Chalk *2:45: Pingu *2:50: Fifi and the Flowertots *3:00: Little Bear *3:30: Kipper *4:00: Chloe's Closet *4:15: Camberwick Green *4:30: Babar *5:00: Fireman Sam *5:10: Heroes of the City *5:20: Mio and Mao *5:25: Simon *5:30: Blue's Clues *6:00: Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave *6:10: The Flumps *6:25: Animal Stories *6:30: In the Night Garden *7:00: Madeline *7:30: Rupert Bear *8:00: CLOSEDOWN - ENJOY THE WEEKEND! Category:JimJam Category:Asia Category:HiT Entertainment